


Teach Me to be a Man!

by gatsuuga



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatsuuga/pseuds/gatsuuga
Summary: Sweden gives Sealand the talk.





	Teach Me to be a Man!

“Papa, what exactly was it you wanted to show me?” The young micronation known as Sealand questioned as he followed a much taller man.

“I ‘ave t’ teach y’ t’ be a man,” Was the short response in return. The taller man turned and looked down at his ‘son.’

“What do you mean? I am a man and country at that!” Sealand declared up to Sweden.

“N’t that kind of man,” Sweden turned back around and walked Sealand into his own room. Sweden sat on the bed and watched as his son sat next to him eagerly.

“What are we doing in here Papa? Will you be telling me a story? If it’s the one about Uncle Denmark drinking a lot of adult beverages and buying a really big teddy bear, Uncle Norway already told me it!” Sealand gleamed.

“Nn,” Sweden shook his head. “‘ h’ve t’ tell you ‘bout the birds ‘n’ the bees.”

“Birds and bees? I know what those are already, silly Papa!”

Sweden shook his head again. “‘t’s sex.” Sealand immediately flushed. “‘n’ mastur’b’tin’.” Sealand squirmed a little.

“Papa, I can guarantee you I don’t need to learn any of this, I’m only 12,” Sealand tried to escape by standing up, only to receive a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Seal’nd. ‘t’s import’nt for you t’ know.” Sealand gulped and sat back down. “Wh’n a man ‘n’ a wom’n wanna have a baby, th’ man takes his penis ‘n’ puts it in th’ wom’n’s vagina,” Sweden looked Sealand in the eyes.

“Um, Papa, what is a, uh, a vagina?” Sealand questioned.

“‘t’s a hole that wom’n have. Then th’ man ejacul’tes in the wom’n. ‘n’ masturb’tin ‘s when a man t’ches his own penis ‘n’ ejacul’tes. Quest’ns?”

“Yes, um, what is ejaculating?”

“‘llow me t’ show you,” Sweden said moving over to his son, resting his hand on his leg. Sealand laxed a little, and breathed out. Sweden unbuttoned his son’s sailor uniform and pulled his pants down a little bit.

“Wait, Papa! Do I really have to be undressed for this?” Sealand frantically asked. Sweden grunted in response and pulled down the young boys briefs. He lifted Sealand’s small cock and rubbed at the tip.

“Ah! Papa! What are you doing?” Sealand squirmed and looked up and Sweden. Sweden gave a quick reassuring smile. Sealand sighed and breathed a bit heavier as Sweden stroked his small hardening cock. Sealand gasped as his father rubbed the base of his now fully erect cock.

“P-Papa… What am I feeling?”

“Pleas’re.” Sweden quickened his pace, engulfing the entire penis in his large hand.

“P-Papa! Stop it! I am going to pee!” Sealand shrieked as he came onto Sweden’s hand. Sweden rode out the boy’s first orgasm. Sealand shuddered and caught his breath. “Papa… Was that ejaculating?”

“Mm.”

Sealand looked up at his Papa and smiled. “I really liked that, we should do it again sometime."

“Nn, that was only a dem’nstration.” Sweden dressed his son. “N’w go t’ bed.” He kissed him on the forehead and was about to leave his room.

“Wait Papa!” Sweden turned around. “I love you Papa, please tell Mama I love him too.” Sweden smiled and left.


End file.
